


Power Struggle

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Eren Yeager, levi is a big baby tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eren and Levi both realise that Levi is absolutely horrible at expressing his desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> i am literal trash
> 
> this is the second ereri pwp top!eren/bottom!levi piece i have done and i'm planning on writing at least two more
> 
> i really REALLY need to work on my kitty!levi long fic but i just ugh porn is fun??? i guess????
> 
> anyway, this has no beta and is probably a big ol' mess i apologise profusely.

"You fucking piece of shit."

That's all the explanation Eren gets when he's grabbed by the wrist and roughly tugged down the hall into what appears to be a bedroom.

Levi pulled him over the threshold, slammed the door hard, and is now standing there staring- no, _glaring_ at him, a glare that makes Eren legitimately fear for his life.

"Captain, I'm-" Eren begins, but Levi cuts him off.

"Don't even fucking speak to me, you goddamn shitty brat."

Eren snaps his mouth shut, warily watching Levi's every move. He knows what this is about, but he's sincerely shocked at how dramatic Levi's response is.

"You," Levi begins, and he takes a moment, seemingly to think about how best to rebuke Eren, "Fucking idiot," he decides. He's breathing quite hard, Eren notes. "Of all the foolish… what in the three walls possessed you to be such a complete _idiot_? Coming up to me like that… I am your superior officer. I'm the guy who can kill you without a second thought, and you fucking preposition me in the goddamn hallway?"

Eren gulps.

It had been an honest question. His feelings for his captain had long since evolved from hero worship to powerful attraction. He had merely wanted to find out if Levi shared his feelings at all, and if so, whether or not Levi would be willing to have a more physical relationship. (Physical meaning sex, not another beating).

Maybe it was a suicidal idea, but no one could ever accuse Eren of being timid about his thoughts and desires. Besides, he had been somewhat optimistic about Levi's feelings for him. Sometimes he noticed the captain's gaze lingering on him, just as his own gaze often lingered on Levi. He thought he might have had a chance. His exact words were something along the lines of, "Would you like to have sex with me?"

Eren has always been a direct sort of a guy when it comes to relationships.

But apparently he has made a tremendous mistake. Levi looks livid. Eren feels Levi's hands grab the collar of his shirt, and he winces, preparing for pain. And he does feel a sort of pain, when Levi pulls him down to slam their mouths together and their teeth clack against each other.

Eren's shocked, so shocked he can't even reciprocate. It's not a very sensual kiss, more violent than anything else, but it's _Levi's mouth_ , so it's fucking unbelievable. He takes in a huge gasp of breath when Levi pulls away for a second, only to reel him back in for another one.

This time the kiss is a bit gentler, more passionate, and Eren has regained enough of his senses to reciprocate. When Levi's tongue prods between his lips, Eren eagerly takes it in and sucks on it, which causes Levi to let out a faint grunt.

When Levi pulls away this time, he quickly begins to attack Eren's neck, and Eren can't hold back a yelp of surprised pleasure. In between feeling Levi licking, sucking, and biting at Eren's skin, he hears Levi say, "To think that a shitty brat like you would have the _balls_ … this is unacceptable, Eren."

Eren lets out a confused whine, torn between allowing himself to enjoy the sensations and listen to Levi's reprimanding. Levi makes the decision for him when he pushes Eren away from him, the power behind the shove so great that Eren stumbles backward until he feels the backs of his knees hit the bed. Before he knows it, he's sprawled out on the comforter, and Levi is following him.

"You need to be punished, Eren," Levi says as he straddles Eren's hips. "You can't go around talking to me so boldly. You need to show me more respect."

"I'm sorry, Captain," Eren chokes out, fisting the bedsheets nervously.

"Sorry isn't good enough," replies Levi. He slides his hands underneath Eren's shirt, pushing it up until Eren is forced to lift his arms up so that Levi can take it off. Levi rubs at his skin, occasionally scratching, occasionally thumbing his nipples.

Eren moans in protest, reaching out to grip Levi's hips, but his hands are smacked away.

"You don't get a say in this. This is a punishment," says Levi. He dismounts from Eren, but Eren doesn't dare move.

Instead, he watched Levi curiously as the captain begins to undress himself, first unbuttoning his shirt, then unbuttoning his regulation white pants, unzipping the fly, and yanking them down. Eren gets a flash of tight black underwear before that's yanked down too, and he feels his arousal grow as Levi's skin is revealed to him. Levi's skin, and Levi's cock, which isn't incredibly enormous, but still makes Eren groan at the sight of it. Then he gets a beautiful view of his captain's backside when Levi bends over to grab something from the side table.

Levi's ass is pale, round, and glorious. Eren feels the oddest urge to bury his face in it.

Once he finds what he's looking for, Levi once again straddles Eren. This time he's keeping himself from resting on Eren's body, instead using his knees to keep himself hovering over his trembling subordinate.

"I'm gonna show you what happens when you try and poke your horny teenage nose into the grown-up world," Levi snaps.

"Captain!" gasps Eren.

Levi raises his eyebrows. "Any objections? Because if this isn't how you want this to go down, this isn't happening at all."

"No, I'm… it's fine, I want it!" replies Eren hurriedly.

Levi barks out a laugh. "Thought so." He focuses his attention on what Eren realises is a bottle of liquid held in his right hand. This must have been what he reached for on his bedside table. "Don't you dare fucking move a muscle," Levi says with supreme authority as he uncaps the bottle and pours some of the contents on his hand. He raises himself even higher on his knees, and Eren lets out a strangled groan as he watches Levi insert one finger into his own asshole.

Levi, on the other hand, makes no sound, but his eyes widen minutely and his breath catches as he pushes the finger in to the knuckle, then wiggles it around a bit. After a moment, he inserts a second finger, and it's when he begins to scissor them that he lets out a small pleasured noise.

The sight is hypnotic to Eren. He's hard to the point of pain, and he desperately wants to touch Levi, but he's also loving watching Levi finger himself. He's dimly aware of himself panting when Levi finally adds a third finger. Now the captain is making more noise, little growls and whimpers as he effectively fucks himself on his own fingers.

"Captain…" Eren whines in protest. He's not sure how much more of this he can take.

Thankfully, not long after this Levi pulls his fingers out, making a dissatisfied noise at the lack of sensation. Quickly he puts his hands to Eren's pants, fumbling a bit because his left hand is so greasy. Eren rushes to help him, and together they unbutton, unzip, and move Eren's pants and underwear down to his mid-thighs so his cock can finally be free.

The rush of cold air feels good, but Eren barely has a moment to enjoy it before Levi pours more oil on his hand and wraps it around Eren's cock. Eren flails as his captain jerks him off roughly, coating his cock in the liquid. "Levi," he says worriedly, "'m not gonna last if you… if you keep… _ah_!"

Quickly Levi grips Eren's base with one hand, while positioning Eren's tip towards his entrance with the other. "It's 'Captain', brat, and don't you fucking dare," he snarls.

This is all the warning Eren gets before Levi's sinking onto his cock. The heat is incredible, the tightness unbelievable, and Eren lets out a long groan. Levi keeps going until he bottoms out, his ass gently hitting Eren's thighs. Then he makes the oddest high-pitched noise, digging his nails into Eren's sides. "If you move, I'll kill you," he says faintly.

So Eren lies there, forcibly keeping his hips from jutting up, kind of feeling like he's going to die from sheer arousal. It's bad enough that his dick is buried in Levi's plump ass, but he's also looking at Levi sitting and panting, a faint blush painting the captain's face. It's pure torture.

Finally, Levi looks at him. "I'm going to ride you," he says, "And you are going to lie there and watch me."

"Yes, sir," Eren tries to say meekly, but it comes out as more of a growl than anything else. He's glad this is happening, but he was kind of hoping for a chance to make Levi feel good.

His disgruntled thoughts take the backseat when Levi slowly lifts himself up, until only the tip of Eren's cock is inside him. Then he sinks down, all the way down, and the movement is so sudden that it makes both men cry out.

"Levi!" Eren says hoarsely, bringing his hands once again to Levi's hips, stroking them gently.

"Tch," says Levi. He slaps Eren's hands away. "Use the fuckin' bedpost if you need something to hold on to. And, like I said before, it's _captain_."

Eren murmurs an apology, grabs the bedpost firmly with both hands just in time for Levi to begin riding him in earnest. At first Eren's squeezing his eyes shut, focusing on the sensations and grunting repeatedly. But then he hears muttering and opens his eyes.

The view is breathtaking. Levi's impaling himself on Eren's cock, his hands pressing against Eren's chest for leverage. His eyes are squeezed shut, his cheeks are even pinker, his mouth is leaking saliva. He's also muttering obscenities nonstop. Eren's never seem him this talkative.

"Shit," he says, rising and falling, rising and falling. "Shit shit shit. Fuck you, you- _hah_ \- shitty brat. Fuck- _nnn_ \- you, you fucking… punk, shit, fuck you… _ah_!" Levi's voice is getting higher and higher, and when it reaches a pitch almost unimaginable his thighs quiver and he seats himself on Eren's cock once more, shuddering and making little whining noises.

Eren guesses Levi just struck his own prostate, and he patiently waits for Levi to resume moving. But Levi seems to have run out of steam, unable to do anything but weakly rock his hips forward and backward and let out those adorable little whines. He's still cursing repeatedly, but at a certain point he takes in a shuddering breath and moans Eren's name.

This is the last straw for Eren. Eager to regain the motion they had before, he ignores Levi's orders and ruts his hips sharply into Levi.

Levi's head tilts back and he lets out a surprised yelp before giving Eren a displeased glare. "I told you…"

But Eren enjoyed that far too much, and he's far enough along that Levi isn't scaring him, so he moves his hands from the bedpost and onto Levi's hips. He sits up, sliding his hands along Levi's skin, damp with sweat, until he's gripping under Levi's armpits.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing," Levi says, but that's all he has time to do before Eren pushes him onto the bed. He bounces twice before stilling, lying on his back and staring at Eren with the most adorably perplexed expression, which almost immediately turns to fierce anger. "Eren, I-"

"You weren't fast enough, Levi," Eren protests. He hitches one of Levi's legs up, placing his left hand on Levi's shoulder for balance. "Let me make you feel good."

"Don't you fucking dare," Levi growls, but he's not doing anything to physically resist. Eren knows all too well that if he wanted to, Levi could easily overpower him, so he guesses this is Levi's stubborn way of giving him the green light. When Levi makes an exasperated noise and thrusts his hips vainly in his direction, he knows he's right.

Without further ado, Eren slams his cock into Levi, and Levi lets out a wail of pleasure. The high pitched noises he makes after each thrust cause a haze of dominance and possessiveness to cloud Eren's brain. He leans forward, nearly bending Levi in half as he attacks the skin of his captain's neck, eager to brand his mark for the world to see.

Levi practically mewls at this, and Eren sucks a few more bruises before removing his mouth from Levi's skin to let out a chuckle. He kisses a trail to Levi's ear, than whispers hoarsely, "So cute, Levi. You were trying to punish me, huh?"

"I-" Levi begins indignantly, but Eren takes the opportunity to strike Levi's prostate, and any response the captain could have made is replaced by a long moan and plenty of shivering.

"You're normally terrifying, Levi," continues Eren as he thrusts his hips, "But, when it comes to this, I think we both know now that you prefer letting someone else take control. Hmm? Correct me if I'm wrong."

"F- ah, fuck, Eren! Fuck… you…" moans Levi, but he doesn't deny it, and Eren chuckles once more.

"Whatever you say, sir," he says breathlessly, placing a kiss to Levi's nose before sitting up once more to increase the strength of his thrusts. Every time he hits Levi's prostate Levi lets out a high moan, and the sounds and feeling are driving Eren insane. He feels his orgasm fast approaching, so he grabs Levi's dick and begins pumping it as fast as he can.

But it's apparently not fast enough for Levi, who bats Eren's hand away with a small noise of impatience and begins jerking himself. Eren manages a smile at this through his panting.

Just when he thinks he can't hold back his orgasm anymore, Levi lets out the loudest cry yet. He stops jerking himself, only to wrap his arms around Eren's neck and pull him down for a kiss as Eren starts to feel the slick warmth of Levi's come on his abdomen. Presumably Levi kissed Eren to prevent himself from making any more noise, but his mission is a complete failure. His wails are powerful enough to force him to rip his mouth away from Eren's, and he hollers garbled swears and words of praise that make Eren come even faster.

He practically loses his goddamn mind as his cock empties into Levi's ass, snapping his hips with enough force to make his captain cry out with oversensitivity.

When he gets back his senses, he notices Levi's still kind of out of it, quivering and moaning softly. Eren leans down and kisses Levi firmly, swallowing his moans until he quiets. Then he pulls away from Levi's lips to pepper his skin with light kisses, until Levi hums in false annoyance, gently pushing his face away with a limp hand.

"Geddout of me," Levi orders groggily. Eren obeys, pulling out of Levi, which pulls a small sound from Levi's mouth. Quickly he lifts himself onto his haunches, watching Levi gently sit up and wince a bit. "Ever heard of something called 'gentle', brat?" he asks ruefully.

Eren shrugs, not even bothering to hide his wide smile. "You seemed like you were enjoying it."

"Tch." Levi reaches a hand down to rub his ass, not meeting Eren's eyes.  
  
Feeling nerves breaking through the afterglow, Eren leans forward and gently puts a hand on Levi's knee. "It was alright, wasn't it, sir? You sounded happy… did I hurt-"

"Don't be stupid," Levi barks, and he manages to snatch his hand away before Levi smacks it. "It was fucking incredible, you menace. Maybe the best I've ever had. Certainly the best I've had in a long time."

"Really?" Eren asks, not able to believe his ears.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get a swelled head," says Levi. Now he leans towards Eren, gingerly getting on his knees so that he's at eye level. Gripping Eren's chin firmly, he stares intently as he continues, "But this is not carrying over into work, you understand? I'm still your superior, and I'm still gonna order you around and yell at you and make you clean floors and shit. Otherwise this was a huge mistake."

"I understand, Captain," Eren says as best he can with Levi's grip like iron on his chin. "But what about when we have time off?" He grins wolfishly, and Levi sighs.

"Follow my orders like your dick was never in my ass, and we'll talk."

 

* * *

 

Levi needn't have worried. The next day, Eren reports to him the same as always, falling in line with the rest of his squad as if they had never slept together.

He obeys Levi's every command with a tinge of fear, same as always. No lack of respect or suggestion of familiarity.

This is good, but Levi can't help but be a bit put off. The brat is acting like the sex never happened, or that it wasn't important to him. Surely Eren's not that good of an actor?

Maybe now that Eren has had his way with Levi, he's done. Come to think of it, he didn't say that he _loved_ Levi, just that he wanted to fuck him.

Levi may be a Captain in his early thirties, but he still can feel used and vulnerable if he damn well wants to.

Right after training, he watches as Eren quickly dismisses himself and begins to head back to the castle. But before he can get out of hearing range, Levi barks, "Oi, Eren. Walk with me."

He leads Eren back to his room. It was less than a day ago that they fucked in here, and yet Eren is looking at him as if he's lost his mind.

"What is it, sir?" Eren asks.

Levi stares at him incredulously. "'What is it, sir'? Really? That's all you have to say to me?"

Eren blinks at him. "What do you want me to say, sir?"

"What the fuck happened since yesterday, when you were acting like you were gonna eat me whole?" Levi snaps. Suddenly, Eren's grinning like an idiot, and Levi feels even more pissed off. "What? What the fuck is so funny? I-"

"You told me to treat you like I normally would," Eren says serenely.

"Yeah, and?"  
  
"I was just doing what you told me to."

So apparently Eren _is_ that good of an actor. Levi got all worked up for nothing, and now he kind of feels like stabbing himself with one of his blades. "Well… good. That's… yeah, I-"

"Levi." Eren's walking towards him, the large smile still on his face. "Believe me, it was driving me mad, acting like yesterday never happened."

"Well it certainly didn't show," mutters Levi.

He doesn't realise he's walking backward away from Eren until he smacks into the wall. Eren quickly reaches him, and Levi shivers when he feels Eren's calloused hand cup his cheek. "Were you feeling like I was finished with you, Levi? Because that's not true at all."

"No!" snaps Levi, but he can't help but to lean into Eren's hand and place his own hand on Eren's muscled chest. "Don't be such a fucking moron. I just thought you were losing what was left of your mind."

"Ok," says Eren. He leans in close, touching his forehead against Levi's. Levi suddenly feels quite warm as Eren's hot pants of breath hit his face. "Whatever you say. But I still want you, if you're willing to have me."

Levi lets out a grunt of frustration. "I hate you so much. Just fucking kiss me, you little shit."

And Eren does, wasting no time, biting at Levi's lips, moaning into Levi's mouth, fisting a possessive hand into Levi's hair.

Levi growls in protest when Eren pulls back, only to shiver when Eren whispers in his ear, "And it wasn't an act, Levi. I wasn't _acting_ like I wanted to eat you. I do. I want to devour you, every single bit of you, _god_. You're so beautiful, you taste so good…" A particularly horrible and needy whimper escapes from Levi's mouth as Eren sinks his teeth into Levi's neck, while slipping a hand under Levi's shirt.

He's fucked, completely fucked. But at this particular moment, he couldn't care less.


End file.
